LoveHate relationships
by Middi Kayne
Summary: It's another Lily and james love story thing. read and review. you know, the norm. LoL
1. Initial Reactions

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the harry potter stuff. If I did. I would own it. Now, on to my story.  
  
Chapter One- Initial Reactions  
"Hey, Lily," James said smoothly.  
  
"Bugger off, James," she snapped. Obviously he couldn't take a hint, because his rear ended up in the seat next to her. He put his arm across her shoulders.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily. Stop trying to cover it up! I know you like me. It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Yeah right," Lily scoffed. He moved his seat closer and his breath tickled her ear.  
  
"Want to go to the winter ball with me?" he whispered. Lily's heart soared, but she suppressed it angrily.  
  
"No," she said flatly. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek. She wanted to topple over into his lap and let him take her away, but again, she pushed her little crush on James Potter aside. She turned to yell in his face, but found herself in a deep kiss instead. She tried to pull away, but deepened it instead. Eventually they needed to breath, and pulled apart, panting lightly.  
  
"Wow, Lily. Why'd you kiss me?" he asked.  
  
"You moron, you kissed me," she said.  
  
"No I didn't." Lily looked at him questioningly, and he nodded. He reached over and ran his hands through her hair. Lily was so very confused. She had always hated James, but this felt so right. She leaned in towards him, and his breath felt warm against her cheek as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Lily, you're beautiful," he whispered. Lily felt her heart melt. She pressed her lips against his cheek. He moved his head and Lily found herself lip-locked with him again. People were looking at them now, but they didn't care. Sirius was smiling at them, but Arabella pulled his attention back to her. Some of the people on the quidditch team were eyeing James. He ignored it. He took Lily's hand and quickly led her upstairs into the boy's dorm. He opened the empty bathroom closet, and Lily got in, and James locked the door behind them. It was about 8:30 now, on Friday night. They sat on the floor, and Lily crawled into James's lap. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, and swayed from side to side slowly. Lily's eyelids began to droop. He blew gently into her ear, and her head fell lightly against his shoulder, fast asleep. He stroked her soft cheek with his thumb, and placed his chin atop her head. He breathed in the fruity smell of her shampoo, and allowed himself to be whisked away into sleep.  
  
I know this one is a little boring. but how do you like my first chappie? It gets better, trust me!! There is some odd *hem hem LOL* stuff that happens. just read on. PLEASE?! Hehehe. Um. YEAH! So please R+R, all reviews are accepted! (Flames accepted, but not appreciated.) I have several other fanfics!  
  
The Black Stallion- the forgotten filly  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean- CenturyCrossed Lovers  
  
Annie- Together at Last  
  
Read and review them too! LoL. I'll update if I get any reviews! Well, actually, I'll post up to chapter 3, and then I'll wait for reviews. LoL. But reviews are wanted anyway! 


	2. Shared Dreams

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is NOT MINE. I don't think I own ANY of the characters in here yet. When I do I'll let you know. Until then.. THEY ARE JK ROWLINGS'!!  
  
Chapter Two- Shared Dreams  
Lily ran down the empty hallway, right into James's arms. He picked her up and spun her around rapidly. They fell into a heap on the ground, laughing. Lily sat in his lap, his muscular arms around her waist. A small white dot appeared in the middle of the hallway and continued getting bigger, until Lily and James could see inside. Lily was sitting on a metal table in a white room, wearing a hospital gown. She seemed to be very large. A man came in and looked under the gown. He smiled at her.  
  
"The baby is ready to come out," he told her. "Are you ready?" she nodded at him, and he told her to push. Only from Lily's waist and up was now visible, and Lily could see her future self push, her face twisted in pain. James ran in and took her hand. He watched as the doctor kept telling Lily to push. Finally, she gave one long push, and she fell against the pillows.  
  
"It's a boy," the doctor said. She could hear crying, and a baby was handed up to her in a blue blanket. Lily and James looked happily at their son.  
  
"We'll call him Harry," James said. Lily nodded. This image faded out, and another, more disturbing one took it's place. Lily was on the ground, crying, Harry in her arms. A very ugly man was pointing his wand at Harry. Lily was rocking her young son, begging the man to spare the boy. A beam of light shot out of his wand and struck Lily, and she fell dead. Then, the man turned to Harry. The white dot exploded, and Lily awoke with a jolt. She realized she was in a closet with someone's chin on her head. She jumped when she realized that it was James Potter, but, remembering the past day's events, she curled herself up next to him. As soon as Lily's head was against his side, he awoke with a start.  
  
"What? What happened?" she asked him gently.  
  
"My dream... white dot...me and you...Harry...both dead." Was all Lily could make out of James's rapid speech. He was trembling. Lily took hold of his hand. She put her finger on his lips.  
  
"Shh. Be quiet. Slow down. You're OK. Lily's here. Shh," she said gently. He entwined his fingers with hers, and explained the dream he had. When he finished, Lily's eyes opened wide.  
  
"T-t-that's the same dream I had," she stammered.  
  
I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I really don't want to put too much info in one chapter! Like. idk. If u ppl like it enuff mayb I'll make lotsa chappies. Lmao. R+R please! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything in this fanfic, except I now added two characters of my own- Calista (Calli) Pentington, and Evangilene (Evan or Gina) Yorkny.  
  
Chapter Three- (Can someone help me with a name?)  
James's eyes opened wide, and he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans, will you go to the Winter Ball with me?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Of course!" she nestled herself into a comfortable position between his arm and his warm body and kissed him. They sat there for a while before James broke the silence.  
  
"So, we had the same dream?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think it's true?"  
  
"I dunno. What do you think?" he looked her over and smiled.  
  
"I sure hope so." Lily leaned in a kissed him. His stomach gave a low rumble. He looked at his watch.  
  
"What do you say we go to breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"OK." They got out of the closet and quickly got changed. They walked into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. Lily saw Arabella and Sirius sitting together. Arabella was feeding him. Lily and James found seats near some 4th years, and Lily turned to him.  
  
"Are they going out?" she asked, gesturing towards Bella and Sirius.  
  
"He knew that she liked him. He liked her. He confessed. They are going to the ball together."  
  
"So yeah?"  
  
"Pretty much." Lily got some cream cheese on her finger and offered it to James. He pulled her finger closer and sucked all the cream cheese off. Lily giggled. He picked up a bagel, broke off a piece, and offered it to her. She opened her mouth, and James put it in. She chewed it slowly. The 4th years were looking at them, but being ignored. Finally, they got up and left. As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, James picked her up. She squealed. He planted soft kisses all over her neck as he carried her to the common room. Once inside, he gently put her down on the couch and sat down himself. She snuggled up next to him and kissed him. His sneaky tongue found it's way into Lily's mouth, and she bit it playfully. James wrapped his arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Bella ran in and grabbed Lily's hand. She tugged at it impatiently, and soon Calista (one of their best friends) was also helping. Lily finally gave up and gave James one last kiss. Belle and Callie pulled her down the halls, and Evangilene soon joined them. Evan, Callie, and Bella all dragged Lily all the way to Hogsmeade. As soon as they were there, Bella took a deep breath.  
  
"Ball shopping!" she chirped.  
  
Do you like? It's a bit longer. I'm trying to do that. LoL. Well, this is chapter three! I have chapter 4 written, but I am not posting until I get some reviews. I posted this whole thing so far in one day (I only wrote it and posted it) so you have a while. And I want good reviews, not something like "OK Here's a review now continue" type of thing. That wont count. LoL. Hopefully I'll get some reviews. I'm not updating until I get at least 2 reviews. Bye!!! (oh, by the way, if there are already 2 reviews, you are welcome to add more! LoL.) 


	4. sorry

Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long… but you need to understand- I had been really busy. My friends were all having problems, two of my friends had babies, my uncle was sick, just a lot of crappola…. Then, my computer starts being weird so… my dad has this computer guru guy come out and he deletes everything… and I don't have my fanfic backed up. So, I lost all the chapters that I was wrapping up. I just got finished recently with summer school and with the acting camp I was at, so now I really have time to try to re-write my fanfiction. I know that all you loyal readers out there will understand… I mean doesn't it happen to everyone?

Sorry that there isn't any update in the story, but I am posting this as the next chapter in all my stories so y'all know what's happened.

Kisses all around!

:Bummed:

Creativekitten622


End file.
